the_future_is_wildfandomcom-20200215-history
Night Crawlers
Night Crawlers is the 13th episode of [[The Future Is Wild (animated series)|the animated series The Future Is Wild]]. Synopsis The crew disagrees with C.G.'s decision to leave Pangaea II. C.G. feels she is not a capable leader. Torq, a rock borer terabyte, is curious about the big open outside his home. Plot In the Central Desert of 200 million AD, a rock borer terabyte named Torq tells his transporter Tog, and another pair of terabytes, about his feeling that something life-changing is coming. As he does so, the tunnel they are in shakes, but Tog refuses to go up to investigate. Outside, Ethan is riding around the desert on the dune skimmer, whilst Emily keeps Squibby hydrated by spraying him with water, and Luis builds a large telescope to observe the night sky with zero light pollution. On the Time Flyer, C.G. reports her findings on the inhospitable environment of Central Desert to her father. C.G. is pleased that her father agrees with her that the Central Desert would be unsuitable for human colonisation, but is also told that she should act more like a leader instead of conferring with the others about their next destination. Suddenly the communication is cut off by an unidentified astronomical event. C.G. tries to take charge by declaring that it's time to leave, but the others ignore her. C.G. concedes and decides to stay in the Central Desert for another day, unaware that the Time Flyer's system has identified the astronomical event as an imminent, potentially-dangerous meteor shower. Feeling ineffective as a leader, C.G. listens to a "leadership refresher course", which she hopes will boost her confidence. Ethan and Emily leave on the dune skimmer to photograph some terabyte towers: when C.G. tells them to take some winter clothing, they ignore her, but when Luis brings some for them, they accept and agree with him that it's important, dealing a further blow to C.G.'s confidence. Ethan and Emily return to the the towers, again shaking them and making Torq beg Tog to take him outside. Tog finally resents and carries him out into the desert, but takes him back inside when they see Ethan and Emily. As night falls, the meteor shower begins. Several meteors strike the earth close to the ship, and the impacts whip up a massive sandstorm which almost consumes Ethan and Emily, who are forced to take shelter in a blasted-open terabyte tower. In the terabyte towers, the strikes causes more shaking, which a warrior terabyte named Triad claims is being caused by a garden worm. Eventually the impacts cause the tower to collapse, just as Torq predicts, and Torq, another rock borer, and the warrior escape into the deeper tunnels, where Torq begins to bore up to the surface. However, when they reach the surface they discover that Emily and Ethan are inside their tower, and the warrior is afraid of them, so Torq bores another tunnel some distance away. This time, they make it to the surface, and find the rest of their colony migrating away to another tower. A more assertive C.G. and a panicky Luis pilot the Time Flyer towards the towers, but mistake Ethan and Emily's infrared signals inside the tower for those of terabytes, so C.G. goes out into the sandstorm to search for them. Luis, noticing the line of migrating terabytes, realises that Ethan and Emily are holed up in a terabyte tower, and C.G. is able to find and rescue them. The next morning, the Time Flyer still cannot leave the Central Desert, as the dune skimmer and telescope are buried somewhere under the sand and must be retrieved. Meanwhile, Triad the warrior terabyte has learned to respect the rock borer caste, although not enough to allow Torq to go with him hunting garden worms. Cast *Ashley Peters as C.G. *Miranda Jones as Emily *Marc Donato as Ethan *Taylor Abrahamse as Luis *Richard Binsley as Squibbon *Cedric Smith as C.G.'s father *Blair Williams as Narrator Appearances Characters *Ethan *C.G. *C.G.'s father *Squibbon *Emily *Luis Organisms *Terabyte *Squibbon *Garden worm (cameo) Times & places *200 million AD *Pangaea II *Central Desert Notes *"Night Crawlers" is chronologically the 13th episode of The Future Is Wild. Category:Animated series episodes Category:Animated series Category:200 million AD